St Hetalia High
by The Similar
Summary: Sometimes, everyone just wants to fit in. Become one with the crowd. That's sometimes difficult in a school like this. Complete Genflip, High School AU, Pairings Inside.
1. Of High School Beginnings

Title, St Hetalia High

Author, The Similar

Summary, Sometimes, everyone just wants to fit in. Become one with the crowd. That's sometimes difficult in a school like this. Complete Genflip, High School AU.

Pairings, AmericaXJapan, EnglandXAmerica, PrussiaXHungaryXAustria (I'll let you wait to figure this one exactly out hehe), ChinaXSKorea, RussiaXCanada, and a shit-ton more! It gets complicated! (But if you wanna know if your OTP is in here or something at all, drop me a review and I can do my best to answer).

Warnings, Swearing, general talk of sexuality.

Note, I tried to make it really obvious who was who, names-wise, but a names list will be provided at the bottom for everyone who appeared in this chapter.

Disclaim, I claim no ownership.

* * *

"I would like to formally thank you all again for attending the first school council meeting of the school year, even though the school year has yet to formally start." Alice began, shuffling the papers around in front of her in a very business-like manor. "Perhaps we should begin by introducing ourselves and our office duties."

Amelia stood up at this, smacking her hands down on the table, grinning maniacally. Madeline blushed at her sister's flamboyant display.

"Well, obviously, I'm the hero, so I should go first!" Amelia fist-pumped, facing the six other girls around her. "I'm Amelia F. Jones and I'm the vice president!"

"Hey!" Alice snapped, standing up too, trying to ignore the furious flush that crossed her face. "I was going to start, because I'm the president!"

"Whatever, the president does nothing." Amelia said flippantly, sitting back down and turning her head away from Alice.

Alice blushed again, trying to conceal her embarrassment by arrogantly flipping one of her long pigtails back over her shoulder. "Well, I'm Alice Kirkland, this year's student council president. As I have been for the last three years." She sat down, flicking a small glance to Sakura, who was sitting beside Amelia, the large lockbox in front of her nearly obscuring her from view.

Said girl stood up, bowing her head slightly. "I am Sakura Honda, this year's treasurer."

Madeline began to speak about herself, but was interrupted when her sister stood up again instead. "This really shouldn't be necessary, we were all here last year, and I think we know each other."

"Agreed, it would be a waste of time." The blonde sitting arms crossed in the corner seat agreed. Said blonde looked around, feeling slightly uncomfortable now that Daisy hadn't been voted back onto student council.

"I think this tradition is important!" Alice said, pride wounded.

"Bullshit, we shouldn't act so cold all the time." Amelia argued.

"I disagree with both of you!" Marianne said, and then ignored their rebuttals, pulling out a red rose and offering it to Madeline, who was trying to sink through her seat and into the floor.

"Mm, no, thank you!" Madeline squeaked, refusing the French woman's gesture.

"Don't you agree with me, Maddie?" Amelia turned from her loud argument with Alice, to her sister.

"Who?" The awkward, irritated blonde, Louise, asked Amelia in a very slight German accent.

Madeline blushed a fiercer red as the classroom they were using as a makeshift student council office dissolved into chaos.

"Perhaps I can offer you two some authentic Chinese candy?" Madeline heard the Chinese transfer, Chun-Yan, ask Marianne as she argued loudly with Alice, a smile on her face as she insulted British cooking. Alice seemed to be extremely ticked off and Madeline wondered how the conversation had shifted.

The door burst open suddenly, a large, bulky silhouette appearing. Everyone froze mid-fight as Ivana waltzed in, taking a far seat from everyone else at the table.

"I am sorry that I am late." She said simply, smiling happily at the silent, shocked student council.

"Hey, Iggy, how did she make it back on?" Amelia mock-whispered to Alice, loud enough for everybody to hear, except for maybe Ivana. If Ivana did hear it, she didn't let on.

"I don't know and I told you to stop calling me that," Alice said back, dumbfounded. The identities of the student council were left secret until the first meeting, which happened approximately a week before the rest of the school arrived.

Alice brushed past the incident. "Marianne, though I hate to leave such a large duty to a lecherous frog such as you, you are the student council's voice, so I have to request a beginning-year speech from you."

Marianne grinned, gripping the edge of the table with vigour as she stood up, her skirt bouncing happily around her thighs. "Why of course, I shall take this task to my heart!" She said grandly, a happy smile on her face.

Alice rolled her eyes. "We also have to address the issue of money. Miss Honda here," Alice bit out, jerking her thumb towards the tiny Japanese student, "has informed me that we haven't been allocated enough money to host our yearly trip back into the mainlands."

Amelia gasped. "But we always take that trip!"

Alice rolled her eyes again. "I was just going to point out that we need to hold a fundraiser larger than last year. Sakura has also suggested holding a festival of sorts, with booths that sell things and host events."

"Where are we going?" Amelia called out again.

Alice resisted the urge to slam her head against the desk. "We haven't decided that yet."

"I vote New York!" Amelia hooted loudly.

"On another note, unlike last year, you will not be getting the names of your unarrived roommates, due to some trouble last year." Alice continued, ignoring Amelia. "You'll be finding out after arrival in seven days."

Everyone looked around nervously, except for Amelia who was still off in her own world, no doubt dreaming about New York.

Alice adjusted her glasses and was about to speak before she was interrupted by a flurry of knocks on the door. She sighed and opened the door slightly, looking down before closing it again.

The flurry of knocks ensued again, accompanied by muffled yells that sounded something like 'JERK ALICE LET ME INNNN'.

"Sorry," Alice apologized through grit teeth, "My sister thinks that she's on the student council because she came with me. But I guess we'll be finishing in a few anyways, so if you could ignore her."

"Can we go now?" Amelia whined. "I'm hungry." Everyone else nodded furiously in agreement.

Alice sighed, shaking her head. "Fine." She said quietly, which resulted in a stampede to the door.

* * *

"Hey Maddie?" Amelia asked her sister, stretched out on the bench outside of the cafeteria.

"Yeah?" Madeline looked at her sister, crossing her legs uncomfortably as her sister flashed her accidentally for the third time that day.

"I know who I'm rooming with." Amelia said after taking a long sip of her milkshake.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I stole Alice's files and checked it out. I'm with Chun-Yan and some chick named Aisu. I think she was a freshman last year."

"… Oh. She was on the hockey team last year too." Madeline said awkwardly. It wasn't like her sister to be this serious. Ever. And this wasn't even seriousness to anyone else. "Are you okay?"

"…Yeah, I guess so." Amelia said, leaning back on the bench, short hair swaying slightly in the breeze. "Have you… Have you ever thought about being a lesbian?"

"Excuse me?" Madeline said quickly, kind of really shocked.

"Never mind." Amelia said, sounding like she was going to say something else.

"Why?" Madeline pestered.

"Well, you remember Rosalie, the one in our music class last year?" Amelia said, leaning forward towards Madeline and grinning devilishly.

Madeline rolled her eyes. Trust her sister to get mixed into gossip.

"I heard she was a lesbian."

"Amelia," Madeline said, looking her sister in the eye. "Rosalie is the straightest girl I know. Besides, why does it matter?"

"I don't know." Amelia shrugged.

As Amelia began to chatter about how she really hoped they would get a fast food joint on the island, Madeline breathed a sneaky sigh of relief. Hopefully she wouldn't ask again. Madeline's shaky sexuality did NOT need to be shared with her sister.

"Hey, Maddie? You listening?" Amelia said, waving a hand in front of her sister's face.

"Yeah?"

"I was just saying how awesome this school year was going to be. I missed you over the summer!" Amelia cried dramatically, lacing her arms around Madeline's shoulders and squeezing her tightly. Madeline squirmed around to try and break the embrace.

"Al, can't breath." Madeline choked out.

"Sorry!" Amelia said sheepishly, drawing away and grinning again. "Guess I forget my own strength sometimes! But wouldn't it suck if we couldn't take the mainland trip this year? We need to think of something awesome to have at the festival!"

Madeline sighed. Keeping up with her sister's train of thought was as easy as sleeping through an explosion underneath you. "Have the choices been finalized yet?"

"Yeah, the choices are Tokyo, again, New York, again, or Toronto, wherever that is." Amelia said, putting up fingers for every destination. "I really think we should go to New York, it's so much fun to go there! So many people!"

Madeline sighed. "Toronto is where I spent my summer vacation, how could you forget were it is? And besides, we went to New York two years ago."

Amelia looked at Madeline like she was crazy. "So? Can never get enough of a good thing!"

"Look, let's go find our rooms." Madeline mediated, pulling her sister off the bench and towards the large dormitory complex. Her sister complied, continuing her earlier conversation about fast food with mostly herself as she was dragged along.

* * *

St. Hetalia High School.

Built on an empty island way off the coast of California, USA, it comprises of 9 buildings, 6 departments, a track, a field and a small ice rink. Somehow, through a very selective scholarship program and a very exclusive student base, it became an elite type school. However, anyone, rich or poor, could attain a scholarship in just about anything.

Which made for a very diverse student population.

School calendar follows the school tradition, same events every year. Student council, elected in the last week of the prior year (campaigning happens the month before), meets exactly a week before arrival of regular students. Typical boring entrance speeches by various faculty and the student council voice happen on the very first day but getting settled with roommates, schedules and school ground (for freshmen) happens the weekend following the arrival, with classes happening the day of orientation. Freshman on the student council is rare, but not unheard of.

Events for holidays, including special classes and parties happen yearly, as well as the school-wide fundraiser happening mid-fall and mid-spring, to raise money for the school-wide mainland trip. Mainland trips usually happen late spring.

After school clubs often determine friendship circles, whilst grade, classmates and roommates rarely matter.

Pined after by most, St Hetalia has nearly everything to offer.

Except maybe a lot of men.

But really, that's irrelevant.

* * *

Alice sat nervously on her bed, waiting for her roommates to arrive. Planes from California arrived an hour ago and Alice hadn't seen either of her bunkmates yet. She looked around the bare room, at the naked walls, and back down to her single unpacked box. Inside laid a few rolled posters and a couple clay figurines of various mythical creatures.

She wondered if Sabite would mind if she put them up. She wasn't too worried about Tina. Of course she already knew whom she was roomed with; she was the class president after all. She knew her other roommates last year, barely. Sabite was a senior, like Alice, and Tina was a year younger. People rumoured that Sabite had been in a gang. She certainly dressed like it.

It made Alice uncomfortable as she waited for them to arrive, so she pulled out a poster, unrolling it and laying it on her bed. A star chart. That was normal, right?

The clock above the door ticked in time to Alice's heart when the door opened, setting it off course. Alice adjusted her hair and smoothed down her skirt, like a jumpy freshman.

A short blonde waltzed in, turning to dismiss whoever was behind her. A smile lit up her face as she toted her white suitcase in, turning around to talk to whoever was following her again.

"Thanks, Berta! Bye!" Tina called, drawing out the e in bye. She kicked the door shut, turning to Alice and jumping a little when she saw her sitting still. Shock was replaced with a warm smile when she recognized Alice. The white suitcase turned out to have a huge, blue cross on it, completing a Finnish flag.

"Hello!" she said, lifting her suitcase onto the top bed of the bunk bed opposite to Alice's single.

"Hello." Alice said coolly without meaning to, regarding her new roommate. Dressed in a white, short-sleeve hoodie and long sweat pants, Tina was the epitome of casual dress. A white hat topped off the ensemble, short, blonde bob curling prettily at the end.

Alice's heart thumped; ridiculously afraid she might be rejected by her new roomie. Tina looked around, ducking her head into the tiny bathroom.

"Not even private showers for the school president?" Tina joked; smile still wide on her face as she took in the rest of the room.

Alice smiled back, wincing as she tried not to take the joke to heart. "No, standard showers are still the public ones at the end of the hallway." Alice bit out. Tina nodded slowly and climbed onto the top bunk, pulling her suitcase open and rifling through it.

Alice awkwardly turned back to her box, heaving it up onto the bed, beside her star chart. She flipped it open again, pulling out a few figurines and a new poster, cataloguing the types of forest folk. She held it up, admiring the intricate art as Tina hunted through her suitcase for something.

The door opened again, slamming against the opposite wall as a tall, very tan woman waltzed in with stacked suitcases and a carry-on in hand. She looked triumphant as she dropped her bags, pulling out her cell phone and rapidly dialling a number. Alice and Tina watched with rapt fascination, poster and clothes in hand, respectively.

"Ha-ha, I found my room," Sabite bragged over the phone. There was silence as her face grew furious in a matter of seconds. "What do you mean you found it an hour ago?" Sabite exploded, yelling over the phone. She snapped her phone shut and threw it against the wall in a fit of rage, stomping over to it in knee-high boots, heels thudding angrily against the carpet when it didn't break.

She stared at the unbroken piece of technology before turning around, leaving it and staring at Alice and Tina. She grinned.

"I'm Sabite, nice to meet ya." She said, picking up her luggage and dumping it unceremoniously on her bed, below Tina. She unzipped her boots, flinging them lazily towards the door before walking over to observe Alice's poster. Alice held still, holding it up awkwardly, feeling the disappointment radiating from Sabite.

"Nice." She said sarcastically, laughing boisterously as Alice blushed, pulling it closed quickly, bending it down the middle in embarrassment.

Tina gave Alice a sympathetic look before introducing herself to Sabite. "I'm Tina."

"That's nice," Sabite dismissed before looking up and changing her mind. She threw her hand up, tall enough to almost reach Tina.

Tina took her hand hesitantly, shaking it gently before retracting her arm slowly.

Sabite picked her cell phone up off the ground, opening it and blowing on it gently, as if it was dusty. She walked back to her shoes, picking them up like she was changing her mind about throwing them off; then she walked out of the dorm.

There was a brief silence as Alice looked brokenheartedly at her poster.

"… I think it's pretty." Tina said kindly.

Alice nodded sadly.

* * *

Amelia turned to Chun-Yan, fury in her blue eyes.

"But I HAVE to have the top bunk!" She cried, hands thrown up. "The hero always gets the top bunk!"

"You owe me, aru. Remember that favour I did for you last year? It's either that, or you pay me in cash, aru." Chun-Yan pointed out calmly.

Amelia looked at Chun-Yan with big, pleading eyes. "Please?"

Chun-Yan rolled her eyes, reaching up to pull out her white hair buns. She turned to the bathroom, reaching into to grab a hairbrush before she slowly began to brush her hair. "No, aru. I should get my pick because you still owe me, aru." Chun-Yan said, sitting on the small ladder to the top bunk.

Amelia stomped her foot in fury.

"I'll tell everyone what I saw you doing with Im So-Young!" She threatened, yanking the knotted front of her white shirt tighter.

Aisu sat on the single bed, chewing her liquorice slowly as she watched the scene play out.

Chun-Yan was shocked into silence, the only sound was of her hairbrush thumping onto the carpet and Aisu's slow, rythmatic chewing.

"You wouldn't, aru!" she spluttered.

"Well, Aisu already knows something's up!" Amelia said triumphantly, pointing to the white haired girl on the bed. Aisu stared back, eyes as blank as she could make them. There was a flurry of feathers coming from underneath the bed. Aisu paled slightly but pretended to ignore the commotion as it happened again.

"What the hell was that?" Amelia asked, eyes now on the bottom of the only single bed in the room.

"I don't know, aru." Chun-Yan said, picking her hairbrush back up, glad the subject wasn't on her anymore.

Amelia crouched to the floor, giving Aisu a gracious view of her cleavage, which Aisu politely ignored as Amelia pulled a small carrier from under the bed, a small puffin as its contents, 'Mr Puffin' written in large lettering on the side. Amelia looked at Aisu, who shrugged as a response. Amelia gave the carrier another, long, confused look before placing back under the bed slowly.

Chun-Yan gave Amelia the top bunk in the end.

* * *

Marianne and Carmen loomed down at Rosalie as she cowered in the corner of her bed, proper breathing space unallocated for her.

"You aren't Gillian," they chorused, evil leers spreading over their faces.

* * *

Gillian looked up from her magazine at Kaori finally.

"You aren't Marianne or Carmen." She pointed out lazily. Kaori nodded her head slowly, brown eyes focused on Gillian.

Gillian, unimpressed with the lack of response, turned back to her reading.

* * *

A/N

In order of (general) appearance:

Alice – England

Amelia – America

Madeline – Canada

Sakura – Japan

Marianne – France

Louise – Germany

Daisy – N Italy

Chun-Yan – China

Ivana – Russia (duh)

Tina – Finland

Berta – Sweden

Sabite – Turkey

Aisu – Iceland

Im So-Young – S Korea

Carmen – Spain

Rosalie – Austria

Gillian – Prussia

Kaori – Hong Kong

I really tried use fanon gender bend names, or keep the names relatively the same.

There is going to be a shit-ton of pairings (as stated above) in this, including more one-sided love, lots of drama, some forbidden relationships (hehe) and even having more than one lover (hehehe). And friendship, of course! hehe!

It's going to be drama-llama filled, so drop me a review and tell me what you think!

Like it? Dislike it?

Thank you for reading anyways~

-Priss


	2. No Halo

Chapter 2

* * *

Warnings, swearing, talk of sexuality

Note, names that haven't appeared in the last chapter will be introduced at the bottom.

Disclaimer, I disclaim ownership.

Enjoy~

* * *

"Louise!" Daisy called, rapping excitedly on her dorm door. She held back giggles as she heard someone inside trip over something, followed by extremely loud cussing. Daisy was so excited to be back in school, she could skip to the shuttle buses and then to the auditorium for the welcome back speeches. She wondered when Louise was going to come out, it was so nice in the hallway.

She had only been at St Hetalia for the year prior, but it was so much fun! Except that she hadn't been elected onto student council again and she knew Louise would be lonely and awkward and she was so excited to see Louise again! Daisy giggled, this time out loud.

The door finally opened, revealing a short, blonde, very irritated girl in a long, pink nightgown, short blonde hair sticking up us she glowered at Daisy.

Louise came up behind her, sighing and looking at Daisy with a disdained look. Daisy grinned happily at Louise, face aglow with joy at seeing her friend again.

The unfamiliar blonde rolled her eyes, muttering something about tripping over her shoes to answer the door to a half-dressed idiot who wasn't even looking for her. Louise tried to smile apologetically, a small smile, but the blonde waltzed off with a sneer after telling Daisy to put some pants on.

Daisy looked down. Indeed, she was missing the skirt part of her uniform. Louise's face fell as she realized that this would be one of Daisy's off days. She shook her head, shuffling back into her room, leaving her door open though, signalling that she would be back.

Daisy's eyes welled up with tears as a thought occurred to her. What if Louise… hated her? Daisy shook her head and changed her mind. She couldn't bear the thought of Louise not liking her any more, so she didn't think about it. Daisy grinned again as Louise reappeared with one of her own skirts, holding it out for Daisy to put on.

Daisy leapt forward with vigour, clutching Louise tightly, skirt in hand, Louise's face as red as the stripes on Daisy's underwear.

"Thank you so much Louise! I don't know what I would do without you! I was just so excited to see everyone, especially you, that I guess I just forgot to put my skirt on!" Daisy bubbled excitedly, squeezing Louise closer, popping her leg up right as her two roommates entered the hallway.

Katarina gaped as her younger sister clung to Louise, only half uniform-clad. Her face grew red. "Daisy!" She yelled, tearing her sister off of Louise, Louise breathing a tiny sigh of relief as her face heated up too, embarrassed because of the awkward timing and relieved now that Daisy would probably put a skirt on before Louise's irritable, Swiss roommate came out again.

"Oh, hi Katarina!" Daisy cried excitedly, attempting to hug her sister too. "You were asleep when I was leaving, so I didn't wake you up! She was awake, though," Daisy said after being pushed off by her sister, pointing to Katarina's companion, "and she promised to wake you up!"

"Im So-Young," Katarina turned to her other roommate, fury blazing in her eyes. "You let my sister leave the room without wearing her skirt?"

She shrugged, the elongated sleeves of her uniform covering her hands completely. "She was wearing cute panties, so I figured it was okay."

"Tch," Katarina rolled her eyes. "You sound like such a lesbian." So-Young covered her heart in mock dramatics, pretending to have been stabbed, but didn't comment any further, so Katarina turned on Louise. "And you," she snarled "stop trying to take advantage of my sister while she doesn't have any pants on." She tugged on Daisy's hand as she tried to pull the skirt on while standing up, falling over once or twice. Eventually, Katarina pulled her sister down the hallway, away from Louise and Im So-Young.

So-Young looked at Louise, grinning widely, a mischievous glimmer in her brown eyes, a long curl that had strayed from her otherwise perfect braid bouncing around as she breathed heavily. Louise stared back awkwardly before the Korean gave her a quick thumbs up and dashed off down the hall, opposite to the way Katarina and Daisy had left fuming and teary, respectively.

Louise turned to amble back into her room to get dressed when she bumped into Anna, who was standing right behind her, evidently listening to the conversation. Louise murmured a quiet apology, attempting to move out of the shorter girl's way, but Anna sidestepped every time Louise did, blocking her way into the room stubbornly.

Louise sighed, a little bit confused. "Can I help you?"

Anna looked up at her, pouting. "Stop bringing them back here, it's annoying to listen to them fight. And I saw Daisy in her underwear enough last year, when I was rooming next to you two. Katarina's just loud. I'll kick you out," Anna threatened, leering up at Louise.

Slightly caught off guard by Anna demeaning talk, Louise nodded reluctantly. "I'm sorry about them," she tried.

"I don't care. It's a handful." Anna snapped, before stepping out of the room gracefully, adjusting her white beret as she went. Louise watched her go, Anna meeting up with a younger boy who looked exactly like her, save for pants vs. skirt and a maroon tie in his hair. He must've been a freshman, because he looked quite young. Anna quickly fixed his suspenders before hurrying him off down to the stairwell at the end of their hall.

Louise shuffled back into the room again, this time looking for her other clean skirts, one of which she no doubt would have to lend Daisy again today for losing another article of clothing. Hopefully she wouldn't lose her shirt somewhere; Louise didn't have any other shirts that her sister hadn't 'accidentally' stolen again. Sometimes, Daisy could be a handful.

* * *

Michael was rudely woken up to the sound of two voices arguing loudly. Or rather, one voice yelling and the other sniffling. He rolled his eyes at his roommates' antics, opting to sleep through another one of Nikolai's lectures to his older brother. Pulling his fish-shaped pillow over his head, Michael attempted to doze off until the sound of his alarm went off.

Unluckily, Nikolai was really pissed off this morning. Michael groaned, changing his mind, deciding to listen to them fight again. Michael had learned this in the past two days that Nikolai and Krystiyan argued constantly, even if most of the argument was one-sided.

"Ugh, stop crying!" Nikolai cried, presumably throwing his arms up as he probably paced around Krystiyan. Krystiyan sniffled again, Michael rolling over again so he could gaze over his pillow at the unfolding scene. Good thing he grabbed a top bunk, otherwise he might never sleep.

Krystiyan furiously rubbed his eyes, short blonde hair pulled back at the front by two black pins. Nikolai sneered unhappily, regarding his older brother as he desperately tried to stop the tears welling in his blue eyes, the fat blobs balancing on his impossibly long blonde eyelashes.

Lucky for Krystiyan someone knocked on the door rapidly and interrupted their little spat before Nikolai could go on about how Krystiyan needed to man up. Krystiyan sat on his bed as Nikolai stomped over to the door, opening it widely. Ivana stood in the doorway, smiling until she saw who had opened the door. Her eyes went wide with horror.

"I did not know you were rooming with Krystiyan." Ivana choked out. Nikolai forcefully let go of the doorknob, revealing a large dent that hadn't been there before. He grinned maliciously.

"Oh, big sister! How great of you to come! Please come in," Nikolai said through grit teeth, a strange phenomenon to happen while he tried to hide his inner glee. Ivana looked up and down the halls hopefully, looking for an escape route. Her face fell when the hallways echoed emptily. She looked back at Nikolai fearfully.

"I just came to pick up Krystiyan to walk him to the orientation." Ivana said uncomfortably, unwilling to enter the dorm room as Nikolai muttered something about getting married before conversing again.

"Krystiyan is a man, so he can probably walk himself. Perhaps I should accompany you instead," Nikolai offered, hanging off of Ivana's arm. "And then we can get married," he said quickly, almost too quiet to hear. Ivana's face grew flush with horror.

"No, that's okay! I think I see Regina down the hallway, actually!" Ivana quickly refused, sending Krystiyan an apologetic, yet terrified look before she rushed off, short skirt flipping around her hips. Nikolai slammed the door shut angrily before clawing it out again, regretting not going after his sister as she left. Nikolai looked at Michael and then down to Krystiyan before hurrying out of the room, calling after Ivana.

Michael looked down at Krystiyan who had become less of a snivelling mess and was busily adjusting the red bow tied around his collar. He looked up, catching Michael staring.

"Sorry," he apologized weakly before getting up and picking up his shoes, slipping them on silently and cautiously checking the hallway before sneaking out. Michael watched before checking the time on his watch, eyes opening in shock. If he didn't get up now, he was going to be so late and he could not afford that.

Michael ran around the room, gathering his uniform so he could catch a shuttle bus to the auditorium before the last one left. Looks like he would have to forgo breakfast again this morning…

* * *

Tori sat on the bench just outside the shuttle bus station with Felicity, nervously tapping her feet as Felicity fixed her hair in a compact, babbling on about how she had painted her room over the summer break. ('Like, it's totally pink now'). She looked over at the adjacent station, small bus hovels across the tiny street from each other. Why St Hetalia needed a shuttle bus to get to school, Tori would never know. It was easily a 20-30 minute walk to get halfway across the island, no big deal.

"So do you think I should paint my nails lavender, or fuchsia? I went to bed early last night because my roommate was totally freaking me out." Felicity asked, pulling her best friend out of her daydreaming stupor. Tori looked at Felicity with a confused face, obviously not hearing the entire question.

"Sorry…?" Tori said apologetically, shrugging. "What was the question?"

Felicity sighed. "Like, I asked you if you would- Why do you smell totally like smoke?" Felicity said, leaning forward to sniff her friend suspiciously. Tori flushed.

"My new roommate insists on smoking in our dorm." Tori explained.

"Well, like, totally tell her to stop. Smoking is totally not attractive and it makes you smell, like, so bad." Felicity said before giggling, looking at a spectacle across the street. Nikolai was creeping her sister from behind the bus shelter as Ivana fearfully tried to ignore her, focusing on talking nervously to the short, trembling blonde beside her.

Tori sighed, recognizing the blonde beside Ivana. "Poor Regina, she'll never escape Ivana," she said about the tiny Latvian student.

"Like, she should totally tell Ivana off. I mean, when Ivana was totally obsessing over you, I totally defended you, right? Like, and Ivana should do something about her brothers, they like, never get along…" Tori tuned the blonde out as she rambled about their family dynamics and then ponies.

Nikolai turned and caught Tori staring at him and narrowed his eyes, platinum blonde hair pulled back with a tiny black ribbon. He shook his head at Tori as she furiously heated up, face bright red when Nikolai turned away, back to his sister.

Tori turned back to Felicity as Alice sat down beside them, huffing and ignoring them as her sister followed, chatting excitedly about how awesome the year was going to be. Alice rolled her eyes, ignoring the shorter blonde as well.

Felicity looked at Tori, face still flushed. "Like, are you sick or something?"

The brunette shook her head, ponytail flipping back and forth, unwilling to explain any further, glancing back at Nikolai anyways.

Felicity caught her friends gaze, grinning mischievously. "It's Nikolai, isn't it?" She crowed, laughing. "You like him!"

"D-do not!" Tori stuttered, looking over to where Alice and her sister were arguing. She turned to her friend. "Keep your voice down!"

"But he's such an ass!" Felicity bleated through her laughter, doubling over and clutching her side. "He's so creepy, following his sister around all the time! I bet he's a perv!" Felicity cried, mischief shining in her eyes again.

"Stop it!" Tori said miserably, embarrassment sending her mind into hysterics.

Felicity patted her friend on the back, giggles still escaping her like mad. "Don't worry," she assured Tori, "I won't tell." Tori just looked at her friend helplessly.

Meanwhile, Alice was sitting beside them, arguing with her younger sister.

"I'm so excited; it's going to be so awesome!" Penelope cried, her hands in fists as she pumped one arm up, jumping around her sister as her sister sighed, attempting to fix one of her sister's lop-sided pigtails. She turned her head suddenly, spotting the other shuttle station, causing Alice to accidentally yank one of the elastic bands out of her hair.

"Stop moving, I'm trying to help you!" She reprimanded, slapping the back of her head lightly.

Penelope ignored her, jumping up and down excitedly. "But I spotted Regina over there; can I go talk to her?" She asked, attempting doe-eyes on her sister. Alice sighed, fixing her pigtail quickly before nodding. Pennie jumped up and down excitedly before racing across the one-lane street and viciously hugging her friend, who looked nervously up at Ivana when Penelope arrived.

Alice sighed at her sister's antics and, preferring not to get involved with Tori and Felicity this early in the morning, pulled out a book, flipping it open, but not reading any of it when she spied Amelia and Sakura arrive. Amelia had her arm slung around Sakura's shoulder as she slurped a milkshake of some sort, Sakura looking extremely uncomfortable with Amelia's close proximity.

Alice narrowed her eyes over her book at both of them, secretly pleased that Sakura was uncomfortable with Amelia's carefree gestures. Her heart leapt in joy as Amelia noticed Alice, waving her free arm excitedly at her. Alice made a big show of rolling her eyes and ignoring the exuberant blonde. She tried to turn back to her book, but was too excited to read properly and ended up just staring blankly at the pages.

"Hello Alice," a soft voice spoke, standing beside her, looking over her shoulder at the book she was holding, startling Alice.

She clutched her heart as it fluttered, caught off guard by Madeline's surprising alike-ness to her sister. Alice looked up at Madeline. "Hello Madeline," she said briskly, standing up to talk to the taller female. Madeline smiled softly, pointing to her book.

"What are you reading?" she asked politely and slightly awkwardly.

Alice looked down at her book. "Vanity Fair," she answered, just as awkwardly polite. Madeline suddenly jumped as Ivana walked up behind her, somehow managing to make it across the street without either of them noticing. Ivana rested her hand on Madeline's shoulder, smiling lazily at her.

"… Hello Madeline." She said, eyes flickering with something Alice couldn't quite place. Madeline looked at Ivana back, caught off guard. She mumbled a quick greeting and shook Ivana off her shoulder, standing up to her full height, although she was still quite shorter than Ivana was. Alice sat back down, adjusting her glasses and the pins in her hair before turning back to watching Amelia over her book.

She could hear both Felicity and Tori's muted conversation and Madeline and Ivana's mostly one-sided conversation but chose to try and listen to the very loud conversation Amelia was having with Sakura, as Sakura desperately tried to find a way to detach Amelia's arm from around her shoulder. Alice snickered.

"So then I told him if he didn't like what I had to say, he could go find another girl." Amelia related dramatically, leaning onto Sakura, hand fluttering near her forehead, nearly upsetting her milkshake into her messy hair. Alice was reminded of Amelia's blatant sexuality again and flustered; she buried her nose in her book, lest she be caught staring at Amelia and no doubt patronized for it. "And so he did!" Amelia called loudly, laughing and taking her arm off of Sakura's shoulder, much to Sakura's relief. Alice rolled her eyes again, determined not to act out to Amelia.

Luckily for most of them, twin shuttle buses arrived, followed by a herd of late-comers, who trampled from the dorm buildings onto the school transport, heading for the auditorium. Alice shuffled on near-last, finding a seat near Marianne, much to Alice's disgust.

"Do you have your speech ready?" Alice hissed, remembering how her speech last year went up in flames after Marianne had mentioned something about sex in the dormitories. "You'd better not fuck around again."

"Oh don't say that," Marianne said down to Alice, making her flush. "That's such an uncouth word. I prefer saying that I 'made love' to the audience." She giggled, reaching up to fix her messy bun. "Besides, I heard your sister is in the audience, so I promise nothing inappropriate this year." She promised, eyes sparkling with mirth.

"No, you heard that Anna's younger brother is in the audience and you didn't want to get shot at again." Alice snapped back, opening Vanity Fair again.

"True, true," Marianne laughed, sitting back.

* * *

A/N

New Appearances (in general order).

Anna – Switzerland

Katarina – S Italy

Michael – Seychelles (en français, it would be pronounced something akin to Michelle).

Nikolai – Belarus

Krystiyan – Ukraine

Regina – Latvia

Tori – Lithuania (Sorry, I just took lazy male→female names for Liet and Poland orz)

Felicity – Poland ( " )

Penelope 'Pennie' – Sealand (Yes, Pennie is purposely not spelt right XD)

I think fem!Italy would be very high maintenance and have a bunch of random mood swings, especially to fem!Germany. Because Italy kind of is that ditzy in canon.

Rooms have either 2 or 3 occupants, in case you were confused. Really, if you have any questions, feel free to ask.

Like it? A little bit? Not really? Drop me a review and tell me what you think!

Thank you for reading~!

-Priss


	3. Been There

Chapter Three

* * *

Warnings, language

Note, names will still (and foreverrrr) be listed at the bottom.

Haha, yeah I really don't like the beginning of this chapter. Actually, I don't really like this chapter at all.

Disclaimer, I disclaim ownership of Hetalia

* * *

"Hello student body and teachers," Marianne began, the students that were awake perking up to hear Marianne's speech after her drawn-out sex-orientated welcome speech last year. "I know you're only listening to me because I had a lovely," there were snickers from all around the room here, "speech last year, but this is going to be serious." Marianne said, coughing into her hand as the audience booed. Marianne laughed boisterously into the microphone, "No, I'm only kidding! Who wants a serious orientation speech?"

Alice put her head in her hands, groaning as Marianne started talking about the primal opportunities of when to take someone and sneak away with them before curfew. She then laughed at Alice's now outraged face and excused herself from the stage, telling everyone that she was letting the vice president finish her speech.

Amelia climbed onto the auditoriums stage, gripping the microphone and accidentally causing feedback. She grinned regardless, launching into a long speech about anything that popped into her mind at the time. Alice nearly cried, especially because Marianne was supposed to be the only student council member to speak during this presentation.

Amelia talked for an hour about events happening at the school, even though nothing had been decided. It would be humiliating to change anything at a later date, so Alice knew she and the rest of the student council would have to go along with whatever hare-brained schemes Amelia managed to spit out before the orientation was up and everyone had to attend their classes.

This came sooner than Alice imagined, the bell ringing to signal the end of the speeches and the official beginning of the school year. Students got up quickly; glad to be let out to their coming classes. Alice stood warily, making eye contact with Amelia and sneering, turning around with a flourish of her skirt, heading quickly out of the auditorium with the rest of the dwindling students in the building. She looked down to her schedule, music being the first subject she had.

She hurried across the campus, sun shining down, making her uncomfortable as she hoped she didn't start sweating in the heat. Entering, Alice cursed as she realized that not only was Amelia in her class, she had arrived earlier than Alice had. Alice locked her jaw, moving to drop her books and stand behind the set of bells, picking up her mallets and testing them gently.

Across the room, Carmen leaned forward, resting her head annoyingly on the back of Katarina's chair as Katarina opened her music folder.

"Isn't it great how we're both upperclassmen, so we can share music classes together? And then we can also share some of our other classes, ones that we couldn't share last year because you were a sophomore! Isn't this year going to be amazing?" Carmen babbled excitedly.

"Stop that," Katarina said, very irritated with Carmen's close proximity to her and her instrument. She tugged her bass clarinet out of the way awkwardly. Bellin pulled a lock of hair from Katarina's head, rubbing it under his nose tantalizingly while propping his head up on the other side of Katarina's chair.

Bellin and Carmen both licked their reeds in unison, giggling when they realized it, howling with laughter when Katarina grew flustered, angrily turning back to her stand and music folder, tearing through the sheets looking for something frantically.

Carmen turned to Bellin, leaning back with her saxophone across her lap, a large grin plastered onto her face. Bellin played a deep note before turning to Carmen, a mischievous smile in reply to Carmen's grin.

"Isn't it great that we're all together now?" Carmen bubbled, crossing her legs.

"Yeah, except Alida isn't here to enjoy it too." Bellin stated "I guess she'd be too busy perving over the violinist to play though. Just the kind of girl she's into," Bellin laughed comfortably.

Carmen looked over her shoulder to see Madeline sitting on the ground, pulling her violin out of a brown case. Madeline's eyes lit up as she turned to laugh at Amelia as she played a particularly loud note on her trumpet. Alice glowered at them both in the corner, hands shaking as she warmed up slowly.

Carmen laughed airily as she turned back to Bellin.

"What the hell are you two idiots laughing about now?" Katarina said as she turned back to glare at the Spaniard and the Belgian behind her. A loose curl bounced as Katarina attempted to keep her bass clarinet balanced between her legs.

Bellin went to quip back a witty remark, but was interrupted when their teacher arrived, a greying woman in her forties. She looked smoothly around the room at the students setting up and beat the chalkboard up front with her composer's stick. She looked seriously at the class over her glasses.

"… Hello," she finally began. "Please take out piece 6 in your folder." She said, without any introduction.

"Which one?" Amelia called, holding her folder up upside down. All of the papers inside floated delicately to the floor, having slipped out of the file. Madeline giggled softly as Alice's glare increased, negative waves radiating off of her intensely.

The teacher gave her a cryptic look before ignoring her question and clearing her throat, signalling for the rest of the band to start playing. Marianne looked at the incredibly rude teacher over her French horn in horror as Felicity began to whisper furiously to Tori, twin clarinets clacking together as Tori listened to Felicity's tales of how she had heard from someone else who heard from someone else that this teacher was a mega-bitch. Which Tori didn't really doubt at all.

Rosalie shot a curious look to Gillian, who was eyeing Rosalie back, mouth poised right above her flute. Eli shot both of them strange looks, trumpet flashing dangerously when he looked at Gillian. Gillian's mouth grew into a sideways grin, stretching from ear to ear. Suddenly, their looks weren't questioning the teacher, but a strange rivalry glare from Gillian to Eli and back. Rosalie sat at the grand piano tucked into the corner, momentarily forgotten.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside of the auditorium, So-Young and Chun-Yan were… chatting.

"C'mon, it's not that bad!" So-Young argued, cornering Chun-Yan against a wall.

"It's bad enough that we break the school policy by sewing extra material onto our uniforms, aru," Chun-Yan huffed, holding up her hand, excess material obviously on the end of her sleeves. "Now I am missing music class on the first day, aru!" She crossed her arms, turning her head away from So-Young.

"Please, I'm missing the meeting with the drama director, to set up this years Theatre production, which I signed you up for by the way, so it could be worse!" So-Young cried, throwing her arms (and a lot of material) into the air.

"What?" Chun-Yan cried, pushing So-Young away from her. "I don't want to be in a play, aru!"

"Please? It'll be so much more fun with you. Kaori joined too and everything!" So-Young said, purposely sucking up to her friend.

Chun-Yan pouted, bottom lip pushed out as she crossed her arms, contemplating the situation. So-Young grinned, putting her arm on Chun-Yan's shoulder and raising her eyebrows, asking again through the gesture.

"… Fine." Chun-Yan grudgingly agreed, not pushing So-Young away as she hugged Chun-Yan generously, giving her a peck on the cheek and squealing when the petite Chinese student turned all kinds of angry red, pushing her off and stalking off to her second period class. So-Young waved her off, earning silence in return.

* * *

After class, Rosalie sat on the piano bench organizing her large music collection, both personal and school-related. Gillian waltzed up, flute pieces balanced in her hands as she attempted to swab the inside out and failed miserably.

"You might want to put down one of those to continue cleaning successfully," Rosalie sniffed ignorantly as Gillian upturned her nose at the born aristocrat and chose to continue her juggling act.

"You don't need to swab out your piano, so I wouldn't say anything." Gillian accused, taking a seat next to Rosalie on the bench and pushing some of her papers around with her skirt-clad hips.

Rosalie made a disagreeing sound as she turned around to look Gillian in the eyes. "First of all, I have played the flute and thus do know how to clean one, and second; I do clean this piano. Every Saturday, to be exact."

"Is that where you go every Saturday for a few hours?" Gillian asked lazily, leaning on Rosalie.

Rosalie shook her off, upturning her nose at Gillian before answering, "Yes and if you had bothered to pay attention, you would have know that," Rosalie said, to which Gillian promptly snorted and turned to a newly-arrived Eli.

"Oh, if it isn't my favourite girls? Shouldn't you be running off to class, Gillian?" Eli asked, a flicker of challenge lighting his eyes.

Gillian snorted again, picking up her flute and motioned to Rosalie. "What about her?" she argued with no regard that Rosalie was listening.

"I," Rosalie interrupted, "have another hour of music practice in one of the private rooms behind this room."

"And I have private study in the library," Eli sneered at Gillian playfully, patting her on the back in the direction of the door when Gillian stood.

"Whatever, awesome me'll just walk there all by myself." Gillian boasted loudly, drawing attention to her, the rest of the class looking at Gillian curiously. "Yeah, by myself, totally awesome," Gillian trailed off, marching out the door, incidentally catching Madeline as she was leaving, violin case in one hand, book bag in the other.

"HEY MADELINE," Gillian called, loud enough for Rosalie and Eli to still hear her, "CARE FOR SOME AWESOME COMPANY?"

Eli rolled his eyes to Rosalie, who plucked the rest of her papers off of the bench, smoothing out the ones that Gillian had sat on.

"May I accompany you to your music room, Rosie?" Eli said grandly, with a flourishing gesture of his arm. Rosalie missed the mocking undertone of his words and allowed herself to clutch the top of Eli's arm, turning up her nose to the class as they watched the obvious item leave the large music room.

* * *

"Madeline~" Ivana called smoothly, catching up to Madeline as Gillian left her. "I have something to tell you, you will listen, yes?"

* * *

A/N

Short chapter because I hit a writer's block and this is all I had before.

Sorry.

New Appearances

Bellin – Belgium (urgh, hardest time ever finding a name close enough to her popular fanon name).

Eli – Hungary

Fffffffffffff, longer chapter next time I promise.

-Priss xoxo


End file.
